Fate
by Landon Richardson
Summary: She had run to Hawaii, hoping to escape from her past and all that had happened to her. To hide and disappear from everyone who had known her but fate has a way of stepping in and leading you to where you should be and for Danielle, her fate was apparently Steve McGarrett. (Steve McGarrett x OC)
1. Chapter One

Fate

By

Landon Richardson

Official Disclaimer

 **The characters of Lieutenant Commander Steven 'Steve' McGarrett, Danny Williams, Chin Ho Kelly, Kono Kalakaua, Mary McGarrett and Adam 'Toast' Charles do not belong to me in any shape or form. I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes.**

 **The character of Danielle Richardson does belong to me, as does any character who you don't recognise so please do not use them without permission.**

 **Thank you.**

Author Note

 **Welcome to 'Fate'**

 **I'm not quite sure where this story has come from or why I've written it or even where it is going but it's the first time in ages that I've felt the urge to write and so I've decided to just go with it and see where it brings me. I have some ideas about this story.**

 **Although this is set in Hawaii, I am imagining it being set in a fairly small area of it and that Steve's house stand alone in a cove, while I know obviously this is not the case, it's just the way the story went in the end.**

 **Anyway, please enjoy the chapter.**

Official Summary

 **She had run to Hawaii, hoping to escape from her past and all that had happened to her. To hide and disappear from everyone who had known her but fate has a way of stepping in and leading you to where you should be and for Danielle, her fate was apparently Steve McGarrett. (Steve McGarrett x OC)**

Chapter Summary

" **Have you heard the news? Steve is back! He's returned, did you know?"**

Official Romances for the story

 **Steven 'Steve' McGarrett/Danielle 'Danni' Williams (McDanni)**

 **Mentions of Steven 'Steve' McGarrett/Catherine 'Cath' Rollins (McRollins)**

Romances mentioned during this chapter

 **None**

Other notes

 **I do not have a Beta so please forgive any mistakes which may creep in, I always do my best to edit the story and check it but sometimes mistakes do creep in.**

 **The places I've mentioned in Hawaii are ones which come from google, including the addresses. I've never been to Hawaii myself in person so I apologise for any mistakes which I may make, these are not intentional.**

* * *

Chapter One

* * *

"Have you heard the news? Steve is back! He's returned, did you know?"

Everywhere Danielle Richardson went she heard that the same words over and over again, always spoke in the same tone, a tone which she couldn't quite place. Either it was fear or it was awe and respect, she wasn't sure but she did find her curiosity growing each time she heard the name. Who exactly was Steve and why was his arrival back to town being treated like the second coming by everyone.

It frustrated her that she even felt curiosity about someone who she didn't know when she had felt indifference to everyone else who she had come across. The whole point of returning to Hawaii was to disappear from her old life, to start anew and rebuild herself without losing the rest of her.

Even the atmosphere seemed different since the news of his arrival had broken, almost electric and growing all the time.

"Who is Steve" She muttered to herself as she pulled her car to a stop by the kerb and killed the engine, aware of the fact that she needed to get more supplies in since she had used nearly all the food which her mother had left in the house for her when she had called her to tell her that she was coming home to stay.

Shaking her head, she opened the car door and climbed out, ignoring the humidity which hit her and hurried across the street into the small shop which was closest to where she lived. Danielle grabbed a basket by the doorway and moved around the store quickly, picking up what she needed from the packed shelves. She joined the queue, glancing up when she heard the sound of voices, their topic of conversation attracting her attention fully.

"Did you hear that Steve McGarrett was back?" The older woman in front of her said to the cashier who Danielle knew from her previous visit was called Jess.

"I know" Jess replied with a nod as she leaned towards the customer in a confidential manner. "I saw him earlier, he came in here and bought loads of food, more than one person could eat. The way he acted you wouldn't think he had ever been gone."

"Really?" The woman said, sounding shocked. "Does that mean he plans to stay? Are the others coming as well though, I mean that family has always been strange even when we were growing up."

"They were never that bad Bree" Jess said with a shake of her head. "Steve has always been steady and level headed and the twins were always charming when they came in here, both of them well behaved."

"What about Mary?" The customer who was clearly called Bree said with a sniff.

"Mary had her issues but she always meant well, after what happened to her mother and then with what their father did. Its not surprise that they all acted out a bit." Jess said.

"Their father sent them all away though, there has to be a reason for that." Danielle bit on her lower lip, shifting the basket in her hands awkwardly as she waited for the gossiping women in front of her to finish their chat. "Not only did no one know where they were sent to but we all know that old man McGarrett stopped talking about them as well as though none of them existed anymore. I mean what kind of father does that? Did you hear anything about them? I mean you know everything right Jess?"

"I never heard anything and even if I did then I wouldn't gossip about it." Jess said, the comment causing Danielle to glance up quickly in disbelief. Every time she had been in the store, she had heard Jess gossiping with someone, it was like she couldn't help herself.

"Well, if you did happen to hear something then you could always tell me, you know I wouldn't say anything. I heard rumours that Steve was a secret agent or something, moving around the country doing the things that the Government wanted done but would never talk about or even admit to." Bree stated, lowering her voice again, her dark brown eyes flickering around them.

Danielle make a sound at the back of her throat, giving both Jess and Bree a small smile when they both turned to look at her with a startled look, clearly surprised to see her, telling Danielle that they hadn't even noticed her.

"Danielle, I didn't see you there welcome, let me deal with that for you" Jess said warmly.

"Thanks" Danielle replied, stepping forward and placing her basket on the counter. "I'm in a bit of a hurry so if I can get these quickly then that would be great." She said.

"Of course, Danielle, are you enjoying Hawaii?" Jess asked, reaching into the basket and taking out the belongings to scan it.

"Yes" Danielle said shortly, keeping her voice polite with an effort, feeling a wave of heat sweep over her, warning her that a panic attack was building. A panic attack which she knew she could do nothing to stop unless she got out of that shop instantly, her problem was the fact that she needed the groceries and she couldn't make Jess do them any quicker.

"Have you heard about the McGarrett family?" Jess asked Danielle who shook her head.

"No" Danielle said, biting on her lower lip, aware of Jess and Bree giving each other a pointed look. Danielle was well aware that people spoke about her behind her back, but she accepted it and would continue accept it if it meant having the quiet life she craved. "Do they… do they live in the house by the cove, people call it the old McGarrett place?"

Jess stared at her for a moment, her eyes widening, clearly surprised that Danielle had asked a question which would lead to a conversation though Danielle doubted that Jess was as surprised as she was at the slip.

"They do, it's belonged to them for as long as anyone can remember. The McGarrett's have been a part of this area for centuries." Jess explained.

"But no one lives there right? I've been passed it a few times and I've never seen anyone there, coming or going or even the lights being turned on." Danielle pressed, keeping her eyes fixed on the brown bag which Jess was packing with her food.

"How many times have you been there, it is private property you know" Bree commented from beside them, sounding disapproving, Danielle risked a quick look at her before focusing back on Jess.

"I pass it on my walk." Danielle said lowly, ignoring her growing panic. "Its an attractive building so I noticed it, I always wondered who took care of it when it was seemingly deserted but I guess someone does."

"I guess" Jess replied vaguely, sharing another quick look with Bree. "I'm sure you'll run into Steve soon enough now that he is back in town, he's pretty memorable."

"Memorable is one word for it." Bree said with a shake of her head.

"That's enough of this though, the total comes to $64 Danielle" She said, her change in tone making it clear to Danielle the conversation was over.

"Sure, thank you" Danielle said, passing over the correct change before she leaned across and picked both bags. "Goodbye" She said, nodding to them both before she made her way to the door and exited, headed back to her car. She headed to the trunk and opened it, placing the two bags in there before she moved round and climbed into the driver's seat, closing the door behind her. She reached out, wrapping her hands round the steering wheel, gripping it tightly and focused on her breathing. "Calm down, everything is okay, you're fine, everything is fine." She said before she started the car and pulled out into the heavy traffic, turning on the radio and lowering the volume so it provided just a soft background, breaking the silence in the vehicle.

Ever since she has heard the name Steve McGarrett, Danielle had felt unsettled and on edge in a way she hadn't felt since moving here. A feeling had been growing in her, one which felt almost like anticipation which would be insane because she had no idea about the man, who is was, what he was like or even what he looked like.

What she wanted to do was walk over to the house and knock on the door and see whether someone would answer the door, if the McGarrett family lived in that house when they were in the area and Steve had been buying food from the store then it would stand to reason that he was in there right now. She breathed out pushing the thought away as insane.

Danielle was a woman who had been driven to the end of what she could cope with. She had moved to Hawaii, back to the place where her parents now lived, to try and deal with what she had been in through. It had been a move of desperation but it somehow it had helped, the moment she had stepped foot on the Hawaiian shore she had felt at peace, a feeling she couldn't remember feeling for such a long time.

She pulled the car into her driveway and killed the engine, climbing out and collecting the food before she headed into her small house, closing the door behind her and switching all the lights on as she moved passed them towards the kitchen, she placed the bags on the counter before she headed back through each room, checking them closely before finally feeling some of the tension ease out of her shoulders at the fact they were empty.

Danielle put the food away, staring around her for a moment before she headed out into the small garden, leaving the door open behind her. She closed her eyes, enjoying the breeze against her face and hair before she tilted her head, looking in the direction where she knew the McGarrett house was.

Breathing out, she looked around her again before she headed back into the house making sure to lock the door behind her. She heading out the front door, hesitating only for a moment before she headed down the driveway and began walking down the street towards the McGarrett house.

What would be the harm in looking after all?

* * *

Author Note

 **Thanks for taking the time to read. An especially big thank you if you have left me a review, favourite the story or decided to follow it.**

 **I really appreciate it**


	2. Chapter Two

Fate

By

Landon Richardson

Official Disclaimer

 **The characters of Lieutenant Commander Steven 'Steve' McGarrett, Danny Williams, Chin Ho Kelly, Kono Kalakaua, Mary McGarrett and Adam 'Toast' Charles do not belong to me in any shape or form. I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes.**

 **The character of Danielle Richardson does belong to me, as does any character who you don't recognise so please do not use them without permission.**

 **Thank you.**

Author Note

 **Here's the second chapter of Fate for you all!**

 **I'm sorry for the long delay but I have been on a hiatus for a while due to ill health but I'm feeling better so I'm hoping to get a lot of writing done!**

 **Although this story is based in Hawaii, I have taken huge liberties with it. Steve's house is a lot larger then in the show and in a cove and the area they live in is pretty secluded, almost like a small town.**

 **I should also mention that in this story Danny has been living in the area since he was a kid and has been best friends with Steve since that time.**

 **I'm really enjoying writing this so I hope to have a new update for you fairly soon.**

 **Anyway, please enjoy the chapter.**

Official Summary

 **She had run to Hawaii, hoping to escape from her past and all that had happened to her. To hide and disappear from everyone who had known her but fate has a way of stepping in and leading you to where you should be and for Danielle, her fate was apparently Steve McGarrett. (Steve McGarrett x OC)**

Chapter Summary

" **So, are you going to tell me why you're here exactly?" Danny Williams demanded from where he was leaned against the doorframe, a frown on his face which told Steve McGarrett that the other man wanted an answer and wanted an answer now.**

Official Romances for the story

 **Steven 'Steve' McGarrett/Danielle 'Danni' Williams (McDanni)**

 **Mentions of Steven 'Steve' McGarrett/Catherine 'Cath' Rollins (McRollins)**

 **Mentions of past Danny Williams / Rachel Williams (Danchel)**

Romances mentioned during this chapter

 **Mentions of past Danny Williams / Rachel Williams (Danchel)**

Other notes

 **I do not have a Beta so please forgive any mistakes which may creep in, I always do my best to edit the story and check it but sometimes mistakes do creep in.**

 **The places I've mentioned in Hawaii are ones which come from google, including the addresses. I've never been to Hawaii myself in person so I apologise for any mistakes which I may make, these are not intentional.**

* * *

Chapter Two

* * *

"So, are you going to tell me why you're here exactly?" Danny Williams demanded from where he was leaned against the doorframe, a frown on his face which told Steve McGarrett that the other man wanted an answer and wanted an answer now.

"I didn't realise I needed to explain myself to you, have things changed that much since I've been gone, are you head of the neighbourhood watch now or something?" Steve remarked mildly, focusing on his task of folding the clothes he had brought with him. He couldn't help the smirk which came to his face at the sound of outrage which escaped his best friend's mouth at his comment.

"What I am Steven is concerned, you haven't been back here for years and now you turn up without any explanation or warning, would it have hurt you to pick up the phone and at least tell me you were coming home?" Danny retorted shifting his position slight so he could see Steve's face at a better angle.

"I'm sorry I didn't give you warning Danno, if it helps then I didn't actually know myself until twenty-four hours ago that I was coming back here" Steve admitted, straightening and looking at the other man, taking in his tired countenance with a feeling of guilt. He knew the last year had been hard on the other man with his divorce coming through and the fact that he was in the middle of a custody battle with his ex-wife. Steve should have been there more for his friend instead of focusing all his attention on his job.

"Why did they send you here for? I mean it's not like there is anything really exciting going on in the area after all. It's the same as it has always been" Danny commented, finally walking into the room, he lowered himself onto the mattress, his eyes never leaving Steve.

"You know I can't discuss that" Steve commented, giving Danny a long look, feeling bad when his friend sighed at his evasive comment.

"Of course, you can't, god only knows what you do for a job buddy" Danny replied, a note of tiredness coming to his voice, causing Steve to give him another studying look.

"How are you holding up Danny? I know things have been hard for you recently, how are the negotiations going with Rachel." He asked, continuing with his task knowing that Danny would be more likely to talk if he didn't feel like he was being analysed under a microscope.

"Its been hell, I've got a good chance of primary custody because Rachel was the one caught cheating but there is the issue of my job and the fact that I live in a small apartment with only one bedroom which I know Rachel will use against me to say that I don't even have the room to house Grace properly but it's all I can afford, I need to use the money I'm earning for my lawyer, I don't have the amount of money that she has at her disposal now."

"I've told you before Danny that you can move in here with me, the house is large, you could take the whole upper floor for yourself. The judge couldn't deny that you are able to provide Grace with everything she needs. The house is large, it has its own beach, it's by the ocean, she can easily reach her school from here as well as the town. Not only that but you can get rid of whatever shithole you're living in at the moment and use the money you would be using for rent to get a better lawyer if you need one."

"I appreciate the offer Steve but this is your house, what if you meet someone?" Danny asked, reaching up and running her hand through her hair.

"The chances of me meeting someone is highly slim Danny, the job has all of me at the moment." Steve replied with a shrug at him.

"The job you can't talk about ever" Danny muttered to himself before he leaned down, resting his forearms on his thighs. He remained quiet for a moment before he pushed himself to his feet, moving to the window and leaning against the window sill as he looked back at Steve, as the taller man opened up drawers putting his clothes away. "Okay, I can't believe I'm about to say this but if you really mean it then I'll accept your offer Steve. It's just until this custody issue is sorted out, then I can look for a place of my own."

"Stay as long as you want" Steve said with a wave of his hand, before he stood up straight. "Finally done" He stated as he looked around him thoughtfully, crossing his arms over his chest.

"What's on your mind Steve?" Danny asked, attracting his attention.

"It's just…" Steve began to say, before his voice trailed off. He looked away from him, biting on his lower lip for a moment. "It's just weird being back here, I never expected to be back here, or rather I knew I would come to see you and Grace but I never thought I would stay in this house giving all the memories that it contains."

"Yeah I imagine that there are a lot of memories, I didn't even live here and this place brings up memories for me so I can't imagine what it would be like for you." Danny pointed out, a smirk coming to his face when Steve laughed.

"You pretty much lived here when we were growing up, you were as much a part of the family as any of us" He commented. "And you'll be living here now, it be good to have someone in this old place, this place deserves to have someone here."

"I should have known there was some ulterior motives to you asking me to move in here" Danny said, twisting round and glancing out of the window. "Hey, come and look at this" He said, his tone changing as he made a waving motion with his hand in Steve's general direction. Steve raised an eyebrow at him before he moved over, glancing out the window.

"What is it?" He asked curiously.

"There, at the gate, there's a girl there, do you know her?" Danny asked.

Steve shifted, nudging Danny aside so he could get a clearly look, his eyes narrowing when he caught sight of the blond woman Danny was talking about. For a moment he stared before realisation hit him.

"I don't, stay here" Steve instructed him, heading out of the bedroom door and down the staircase, He opened the front door and stepped out, pulling it closed behind him before he headed towards the gate, noticing with a frown that they were open when they should have been closed. The woman was staring up at the house, clearly completely lost in thought as she had failed to notice Steve approach towards her, something which he found concerning. He stopped in front of her, making sure there was enough space between them to make her feel comfortable before he spoke. "Can I help you with something?"

She started, her large grey eyes coming down to look at him in shock.

"No, nothing" She said quietly as she took a step away from him, crossing her arms over her chest. "I was just on a walk and I noticed the house, it's lovely."

Steve glanced back at the house thoughtfully, rolling his eyes when he noticed that Danny was standing in the doorway, leaning casually against it clearly watching what was happening in case Steve suddenly needed his help with something.

"Thank you" He replied as he looked back at her, giving what he hoped was a reassuring smile, "I'm Steve McGarrett, I don't think I've seen you around here before, are you new?"

"Steve McGarrett?" She repeated in surprise, her eyes scanning him.

"Yes, do we know each other?" He queried, already knowing the answer but wondering what she would say.

"No" She said with a shake of her head. "Its just that you've been talk of the town all day, I've heard your names more time then I can count"

Steve made a huffing sound at her remark.

"Why does that not surprise me." He said, reaching up and crossing his own arms over his chest.

"I guess that what happens in a small area like this, there aren't too many people here, it's almost like living in a small town on the mainland when you think about it." She remarked, glancing over her shoulder towards the path which he had assumed she had come via.

"That it is, you never told me your name?" He prompted, tilting his head to the side when she hesitated for a moment, looking as though she was torn. He waited patiently and was rewarded when she spoke.

"Danielle" She stated before taking another step back. "I really need to get going, it was nice meeting you Steve McGarrett, you have a lovely house."

"So, you've said" Steve replied gently. "Would you like to come in and see the inside, if you're impressed by the outside then you'd probably like whats inside more. My ancestors really went all out with the design of the place."

For a moment he thought he had her convinced since she took a step forward, an eager look on her face but she stopped herself.

"I appreciate the offer but I really should be going, besides you have company already and I don't want to intrude" She told him.

"Company? What you mean Danno? He's just my best friend, he won't be bothered if you come in to take a look around." Steve said with a shake of his head.

Danielle stared up at the house, a look of almost longing and confusion on her face before she shook her head again.

"I really must go, it was nice meeting you Steve." She stated, giving him a faint smile as she turned and headed back down the path, leaving him watching her. He waited until she was out of sight before he turned and headed to the house, taking the porch steps two at a time and stepping into the house. He headed through to the kitchen, unsurprised to see Danny in there, holding out a cold beer to him.

"Who was that then?" He asked Steve curiously,

"That was Danielle Richardson, she's just moved here from the mainland a short time ago." Steve told him with a shrug.

"Danielle Richardson, I feel like I've heard that name before." Danny said with a frown before he shook it off. "You were out there a while, what did you talk about?"

"About the house, she was interested in the interior." Steve said dismissively. "Why don't you head into the living room buddy and pick out a movie for us to watch, the old selection should still be here."

"A movie does sound pretty good." Danny admitted. "Make sure you bring some snacks with you." He commanded before he turned and left the room.

Steve went to the door, shutting it quietly once he was sure Danny was in the living room and pulled out a cell phone, pressing on the number one button and bringing it to his ear. He waited for the greeting before he spoke.

"This is Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett, contact has been made with the asset. I shall proceed with stage two tomorrow."

"Acknowledge Commander, keep us informed of your mission" A voice replied before the line went dead.

Steve ended the call on his end, staring down at his phone as he thought about Danielle's wary grey eyes before he shook his head and grabbed some snacks, heading towards the living room, trying hard to dislodge the thought in his head that this mission was going to turn out to be a lot harder than he had originally thought it would be.

* * *

Author Note

 **Thanks for taking the time to read. An especially big thank you if you have left me a review, favourite the story or decided to follow it.**

 **I really appreciate it**


	3. Chapter Three

Fate

By

Landon Richardson

Official Disclaimer

 **The characters of Lieutenant Commander Steven 'Steve' McGarrett, Danny Williams, Chin Ho Kelly, Kono Kalakaua, Mary McGarrett, Grace Williams, Rachel Edwards and Adam 'Toast' Charles do not belong to me in any shape or form. I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes.**

 **The character of Danielle Richardson does belong to me, as does any character who you don't recognise so please do not use them without permission.**

 **Thank you.**

Author Note

 **Here's the third chapter of Fate for you all!**

 **I know I only updated yesterday but I woke up this morning and felt inspired to write the next chapter so I figured why not. I have a lot of plans for this story though I'm not sure yet how long it is.**

 **Have no fear though I have not forgotten my other WIP and am hoping to write some more of them today as well as maybe chapter four of this story.**

 **Anyway, please enjoy the chapter.**

Official Summary

 **She had run to Hawaii, hoping to escape from her past and all that had happened to her. To hide and disappear from everyone who had known her but fate has a way of stepping in and leading you to where you should be and for Danielle, her fate was apparently Steve McGarrett. (Steve McGarrett x OC)**

Chapter Summary

 **Steve groaned in annoyance as he shifted on the mattress, lifting his head up from the pillow high enough that he could punch it a few times before lowering his head back down on it with a sigh, wishing that he could sleep.**

Official Romances for the story

 **Steven 'Steve' McGarrett/Danielle 'Danni' Williams (McDanni)**

 **Mentions of Steven 'Steve' McGarrett/Catherine 'Cath' Rollins (McRollins)**

 **Mentions of past Danny Williams / Rachel Williams (Danchel)**

Romances mentioned during this chapter

 **None mentioned.**

Other notes

 **I do not have a Beta so please forgive any mistakes which may creep in, I always do my best to edit the story and check it but sometimes mistakes do creep in.**

 **The places I've mentioned in Hawaii are ones which come from google, including the addresses. I've never been to Hawaii myself in person so I apologise for any mistakes which I may make, these are not intentional.**

* * *

Chapter Three

* * *

Steve groaned in annoyance as he shifted on the mattress, lifting his head up from the pillow high enough that he could punch it a few times before lowering his head back down on it with a sigh, wishing that he could sleep.

He was physically tired, that much he knew for certain, and considering what he had been through over the past forty-eight hours it was hardly surprising. He had been on a rollercoaster and he still wasn't off of it yet, No, the reason why sleep was staying away from him were due to his thoughts which were continually racing around his head and a feeling of unease which was growing every second that he lay there.

That and the image of a pair of wary grey eyes which seemed to be imprinted in his mind.

He shifted again, his eyes flickered towards the window, staring blankly at the dark sky he could see through the glass before he sighed in annoyance, kicking off the sheet. He swung his legs around so his feet could touch the cool wooden floor and sat there for a second before nodding at himself.

There would be no chance to sleep with the way he was feeling which meant that he would have to focus his attention on something else instead.

Something like checking out the property that according to the file he had received, Danielle had moved into, just so he could see with his own eyes that it was secured.

His mind made up, he pushed himself to his feet and quickly made use of the en-suite bathroom before he dressed himself in a pair of black cargo pants and a black hoodie which would allow him to blend in more with the dark surroundings. He left the room, quickly closing the door behind him and stood there for a moment, his eyes focusing on the staircase which led to the third floor, the same floor which Danny as now occupying and which would be his for the foreseeable future. He didn't expect to see or hear anything since Danny had always been a deep sleeper even when they had been kids but Steve knew that since Danny's daughter Grace had been born, he had picked up the annoying habit of always seemingly knowing when someone he loved needed him and waking up, regardless of his body's needs.

The last thing Steve needed was to deal with a grumpy, sleep deprived Danny who would stop him from executing his plan.

Silence reigned in the house, only broken by the soft sigh of relief that Steve let out when he realised that his best friend had slept on.

Steve made his way down the staircase and into the kitchen, quickly having a glass of water before he moved back through the house and into his personal study, quietly shutting the door behind him. He flicked on the light and crossed the room, lifting an old picture of his family off of the wall to reveal the high tech safe behind it. He punched in the code before bringing his eye to the scanner and waiting for it to make its usual clicking sound before leaning back and pulling the door open. He skimmed the contents absently, making sure that everything he had placed in there on his last visit was still secured before he reached in and took out two guns from within, one which he placed in his ankle holster and the other he placed in the waistline of his cargo pants. Satisfied he reached back in and took out the K-bar knife, holding in his hand for a moment to get used to the feel of it again before he shut the safe once more, waiting only for the sound which indicated it was locked before replacing the picture and leaving the room.

He headed to the front door, pulling on his boots and making a mental note to upgrade the security system he had now that Grace would be staying there while visiting her Dad. He straightened and left the house, closing the door behind him, He headed down the driveway, turning towards the left and moving down the small trail which Danielle had taken earlier on, his stride was sure and steady. He already knew where she lived and was just thankful that it was close to his home so he could easily reach her.

He slowed his pace, skirting through the trees, his eyes fixing on the small two storey house set off from the main path and almost hidden from sight of anyone who might be walking the path. If Danielle had been going for somewhere which would allow her to essentially disappear then she had certainly chosen the right place to live.

Steve moved closer, his eyes scanning the house, the sight causing him to frown slightly when he realised that he could see no visible signs of any security measures in place at all unless he counted the white picket fence surrounding the house, which he didn't, since the white gate didn't even have a lock on it from what he could see.

The sound of a twig breaking to the left of him instantly caught his attention. He hunched down, gripping his K-bar tightly in his hand as he stared out into the darkness, silently cursing himself for neglecting to bring his night vision goggles. Even without them he could just make out three figures, all of them dressed similarly to him, making their way through the foliage. One of them dropped down to the ground, crawling forward on his front before he stopped, setting up a gun in front of him.

The sight of the gun causing Steve's mind to sink into his SEAL mentality.

If they were here to kill Danielle then he would have to make sure that he killed them first before they could enter the house.

His eyes tracked the other two, waiting to see where they would go before he moved, his footsteps silent over the grass. He would have to take out the sniper first since he would be the biggest threat. He moved slightly so he had a better angle on him to observe him. The man in question appeared to be in complete control, his finger steady on the trigger, his eyes fixed on the house though from the slight tilt of both the gun and his head, Steve suspected that his focus as on the top floor, no doubt where Danielle's bedroom was situated. Even the insects which Steve could see crawling over the ma's clothes didn't seem the faze him indicating he was a professional.

The concentration would have impressed Steve if it had been one of his own men who had shown it but now it only elicited concern from him that the other two who were with him were equally as well trained, if they were then he needed to move fast.

Steve stepped up silently behind the man, making sure to stay downwind and struck, plunging his k-bar into the man's exposed temple, granting him a swift death. He pulled the knife out and pressed his fingertips to the man's neck before he pulled away, already heading towards the house.

The other two were circling it, clearly trying to find the best entry point. Their hesitation giving Steve a brief note of thankfulness since it meant that contrary to what Steve had initially thought, the young woman had in fact put up a security system which must have been high tech enough to give the two men trying to break in pause for thought.

"That's my girl" he murmured to himself, startled by the thought. Shaking his head, he came to the edge of the property, his eyes flickering up to the top floor, thankful to see that the lights were still off and that he could detect no sign of movement which worked well in his favour. The last thing he wanted was for Danielle to wake up while he was taking care of the attackers. If she did then she might be hurt and he couldn't allow that to happen.

He focused back on the nearest man to him, eyeing him as he reached back and pulled out his gun, thankful suddenly that he had chosen to bring his silencer. It wouldn't take them long to realise that their sniper was down and that they weren't alone.

He brought the gun up, taking aim and took the shots, both bullets hitting the man he was watching who went down instantly.

Steve moved, keeping low to the ground. He jumped over the fence, checking the man for a pulse before he made his way along the edge of the house, peering around the side of it, his eyes narrowing when he saw the last man kneeling on the steps leading to the front door, obviously inspecting the lock trying to find a way to break into it. The sight ignited a feeling of rage deep within Steve and he reacted, emerging from his hiding place and shooting again. Each shot hitting fast like he had been taught to do. He breathed out, his eyes sweeping the scene once more to make sure he was alone before he went to the last man and went through his normal routine.

Satisfied, he bent down and grabbed the dead man, dragging him away from the house. He glanced towards the gate with a considering look before shaking his head and instead taking the same route he had before, throwing the first body over before he went back for the second one and did the same thing. The last thing he wanted was for Danielle to look outside of her window and see two dead bodies there.

He worked silently until both men's bodies were back with the sniper, out of range of the house before he finally allowed the tension in his body to ease away, his eyes resting on the three dead men for a moment, trying to see whether any of them looked familiar or were wearing anything which would identify who they were but there was nothing.

Shaking his head, he leaned down beside the sniper, taking the gun from his grasp and glanced at the bullets, raising an eyebrow when he realised that the bullets weren't standard bullets but were in fact tranquiliser meaning that they had been planning to take Danielle somewhere. No doubt the plan had been simple, the sniper shooting her through the window or when she came out the door and the other two men taking her before anyone noticed anything was unusual.

A cold shiver of fear went through Steve at the thought of how close they had been to having her. If he hadn't of been awake and hadn't decided to listen to his feeling of unease and come down to check her place out then they would have succeeded.

He swallowed hard, his gaze fixed on the house which he could just about see from where he was and reached into one of the pockets of his cargo pants, pulling out the satellite phone he had been given for the mission. He selected the only number plugged into the phone and pressed the call button, waiting for it to connect.

"Report" A cool voice said over the line.

"This is Lieutenant Commander McGarrett, I've just foiled a kidnapping attempt on Danielle Richardson. I require a clean up crew as soon as possible as I have three dead suspects."

"Understood Commander, a disposal team will be sent to your location as a matter of urgency. Are you still close to the house in question?"

"I'm close enough that I can view it without being seen myself." He responded, shifting his weight slightly on his feet.

"Move the bodies back further so the asset doesn't see what has happened then resume your current position. We shall send a couple of teams down to watch the property during the night to ensure this doesn't happen again. The team's files will be emailed to you and they'll report to you directly so feel free to make use of them. Nothing is more important than this asset and the mission."

"Understood Sir, I'll look at the files as soon as I've received them." Steve confirmed.

"You must up your plan as well Commander, we clearly have less time then we had originally thought. You know what you need to do correct?"

"Yes Sir, I was fully briefed by my Commanding Officer before I left the base."

"Good, we're counting on you Commander McGarrett, I hardly need to remind you about the importance of this mission. Contact us with anything else happens, if not we shall speak again at the designated time."

"Yes Sir." Steve said before he ended the call.

He looked up at the house one last time before coming to his feet, putting the phone away before he grabbed on of the men and began dragging him further from the house as instructed.

Somehow, he had the feeling that this was going to be a long night.

* * *

Author Note

 **Thanks for taking the time to read. An especially big thank you if you have left me a review, favourite the story or decided to follow it.**

 **I really appreciate it**


	4. Chapter Four

Fate

By

Landon Richardson

Official Disclaimer

 **The characters of Lieutenant Commander Steven 'Steve' McGarrett, Danny Williams, Chin Ho Kelly, Kono Kalakaua, Mary McGarrett and Adam 'Toast' Charles do not belong to me in any shape or form. I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes.**

 **The character of Danielle Richardson does belong to me, as does any character who you don't recognise so please do not use them without permission.**

 **Thank you.**

Author Note

 **Here's the fourth chapter of Fate for you all!**

 **I'm really enjoying writing this story, I know exactly where I want it to go, the only thing I'm not sure about yet is how many chapters it will be. I should also say that this story doesn't fit into any other of the stories or sagas in the Danni universe, it's a complete stand alone one which I probably won't revisit once the story is completed though of course I never say never.**

 **I will be updating my other stories as well so please start looking out for regular updates from me,**

 **Anyway, please enjoy the chapter.**

Official Summary

 **She had run to Hawaii, hoping to escape from her past and all that had happened to her. To hide and disappear from everyone who had known her but fate has a way of stepping in and leading you to where you should be and for Danielle, her fate was apparently Steve McGarrett. (Steve McGarrett x OC)**

Chapter Summary

 **Danielle breathed out slowly, her hands curled around her mug of coffee as she stared thoughtfully out of the window, her mind focused on the previous night and her unexpected encounter with Steve McGarrett. An encounter which she hadn't been expecting or prepared for in any way.**

Official Romances for the story

 **Steven 'Steve' McGarrett/Danielle 'Danni' Williams (McDanni)**

 **Mentions of Steven 'Steve' McGarrett/Catherine 'Cath' Rollins (McRollins)**

 **Mentions of past Danny Williams / Rachel Williams (Danchel)**

Romances mentioned during this chapter

 **None mentioned.**

Other notes

 **I do not have a Beta so please forgive any mistakes which may creep in, I always do my best to edit the story and check it but sometimes mistakes do creep in.**

 **The places I've mentioned in Hawaii are ones which come from google, including the addresses. I've never been to Hawaii myself in person so I apologise for any mistakes which I may make, these are not intentional.**

* * *

Chapter Four

* * *

Danielle breathed out slowly, her hands curled around her mug of coffee as she stared thoughtfully out of the window, her mind focused on the previous night and her unexpected encounter with Steve McGarrett. An encounter which she hadn't been expecting or prepared for in any way.

She hadn't known what to say when she had found herself confronted by him, all her thoughts seemed to disperse in her mind leaving her with a simple, overwhelming urge to stay and accept his offer to come inside but she had resisted the feeling, startled by its intensity and instead had taken the chance to escape.

She had expected to spend the night awake, tossing and turning in her bed the same way she had done since coming to Hawaii but instead she had fallen asleep the moment her head had hit the pillow, sleeping through until the morning. She knew that she needed to start making some decisions about what she wanted to do with her life now.

Taking a sip of her coffee she placed it on the counter and headed to the front door, pulling it open and stepping outside, glancing around her as she moved down the path to the mail box, flipping it open she pulled out the small amount of letters, looking down at them absently as she closed the lid again, she headed back to the house, coming to a stop with a frown when she noticed a smear of something on the steps. The sort of smear which was achieved when something wet was rubbed away, something which was red.

Danielle hunched down beside it, her frown growing as she realised that it the smear hadn't been there yesterday.

"Hey Danielle"

She stood up at the sound of her name and turned towards her gate again, her eyes widening when she realised that it was Steve standing there looking at her with a smile which she could feel all the way to her toes. He was dressed in a pair of long shorts and a t-shirt, trainers on his feet and one earphone hanging down from one ear, indicating that he was in the middle of a run.

"Steve, hi" She replied, staying where she was.

"I didn't realise that you lived here" He commented, giving her house a thoughtful look before looking back to her. "I thought it belonged to the old man Tanaka, did you buy it from him? Have you been living here for long?"

Danielle remained quiet for a moment, digging her nails into the softness of her palms as she considered his questions before making the decision to answer it.

"Mr Tanaka passed away six months ago, I bought the house from his son because his son lives on the mainland about two months ago. I moved back here once the sale had gone through"

"Back here" Steve said with a raised eyebrow. "So that means that you've lived here before in Hawaii?" he pressed, the question causing Danielle to frown at him, something he clearly picked up on if the sudden rueful look which came to his face was any indication, his hand coming up to squeeze the back of his neck as though he was embarrassed. "I'm sorry, I've always been curious even when I have no reason to be. I was just on a run when I noticed you looking at something with a concerned look so I thought I'd stop and make sure that you were okay before I set off on my run again. We are technically neighbours with each other after all, if you ignore the walking distance between our houses."

"I guess we are neighbours." She said, glancing automatically towards the path which led in the direction of his house. "It was nothing, I was just lost in thought" She commented as he nodded at her, pulling out a near empty bottle of water and taking a large sip of it. She looked at it for a moment before looking over her shoulder at her house.

"I should probably head off then, it was good to see you again Danielle" Steve told her with another smile at her before he turned towards the way he had been headed with a lazy look on her face.

"Are you planning on running a while longer or are you nearing the end of you run?" She asked, the question escaping her before she could stop herself.

"About half way through it now" He answered with a shrug. "I like getting a swim and a run in each morning, at least when I can."

"You sound dedicated" She replied, crossing her arms over her chest as she continued to speak. "Would you like me to refill your water bottle before you head off since it appears, you're low." She nodded her head towards the bottle which he still held in his hand. Steve glanced down at it as though he had forgotten about it before he nodded.

"Yeah that sounds good if you don't mind. I did fill it up before I left mine but I guess I was thirstier than I had realised I was. Should I come in while you do it?" He asked her, reaching a hand towards the gate.

"No" She replied sharply. "I mean, there's no need for that" She corrected herself, softening her tone. "I can deal with it easily enough, if you just pass me the bottle, I'll be back shortly." He stared at her for a moment, a searching look in his blue eyes before he smiled and held out the bottle to her. Danielle moved toward him, taking the bottle from him and making sure that she didn't touch him before she turned and headed back into her house, making sure to close the door behind her. For a instant she leaned against it, her eyes closed trying to figure out what it was about the man outside which didn't set off her anxiety, everyone else she had come across minus her parents had caused her to have an anxiety attack if she was around them too long and yet Steve McGarrett didn't, if anything he made her feel almost safe which was a miracle in itself since Danielle couldn't remember the last time she had felt safe.

Pushing the thought away she dropped the letters on the side table before she moved away from the door and into the kitchen heading straight to the sink where she quickly filled up Steve's bottle, taking a moment to take a sip of her own coffee before placing the mug back down and heading back out of the house, unsurprised to see him still standing in the same position. He was looking around him though the minute she began walking to him he turned to face her.

"You're right, that was quick." Steve called out to her with a half-smile.

"Here's your water" She said, ignoring his comment as she held the bottle out to him. "I hope you enjoy the rest of your run."

"Thanks, I will, I've missed running these trials" He admitted with a shrug. "Have a good day as well Danielle, maybe I'll see you around." He reached out and took the bottle from her with a smile. "Bye Danielle"

"Goodbye Steve" She replied, giving him a cautious smile as he turned and ran down the trail. She stayed where she was until he was out of sight before turning and looking back at her house, staring at the step for a moment at the smear mark before she went back into the house, closing and locking the front door as she moved to the stairs and climbed them, heading down the hallway and into the room which she had made into her own personal study.

Breathing out slowly, she looked around her at the room before her eyes landed on her laptop. She took a step towards it before she stopped herself, her mind flooding with memories from her past. Memories which she didn't want to remember and just wanted to escape. She took a step back, shaking her head as she quickly turned and headed out the room, breathing out deeply and instead headed back to the stairs and into the kitchen, picking up her cell phone from the kitchen table and looking at it, a wry smile coming to her face.

She could well imagine the state of her old cell phone by this point, there must have been hundreds of voicemails, missed calls and texts on it, messages that she would never read or respond to. It made her glad that she had left all of it behind when she had run from her old life and come here. The phone and the laptop she had now had come from one of the only people who she had known on the island before coming here. Toast had come through for her within a couple of days of her being there just has she had known he would. Both the phone and the laptop were untraceable and couldn't be hacked which was what she needed.

The urge to look Steve up was strong, just to see what he had been doing and why he had been gone from the island for so long but that wasn't fair of her. She could hardly demand her privacy but then look up people herself. Those days were a part of her former life. There was no place for that in her new life.

Pressing on the number one button on her cell phone she brought the headset to her ear, crossing the room and retrieving her cup of coffee from the side taking a quick sup which resulted in her throwing the rest away down the sink when she realised that it was now stone cold.

"Hello"

Danielle turned her attention back to her call.

"Mamma hey, how are things? I thought I would give you a call and see how things were with you?" She said, heading over to the coffee machine to prepare herself some fresh coffee.

"Things are fine here sweetheart; your father is off to play his weekly round of golf with his friends so he is happy. How are things going up at the house?" Her mother asked, a threat of concern coming to her voice which Danielle instantly picked up on. She knew her mother couldn't help it but each time she heard it, it made her feel worse as though she was somehow a failure for making her parents worry about her.

"It's going fine as usual. If Dad is out golfing for the majority of the day, what are you doing?" Danielle asked absently as she added new coffee beans to her coffee machine.

"I have no plans yet" came the reply, Danielle could almost picture the shrug which would have accompanied the words.

"In that case, do you want to go out for lunch at the coffee place we normally go to? Maybe around about eleven thirty. If we go around that time then we should be able to miss out on the majority of the crowds."

"You want to go out to lunch?" Her mother said, sounding started over the line. "I'm happy to go but what has brought this on, has something happened?"

"No, not really, I just feel like getting out today for a bit so I figured lunch with you would be a good idea. Maybe we can meet outside the coffee shop?"

"Of course, I'm always happy to go to Amy's coffee shop, she was always a good friend to you when you used to live here before." Her mother remarked.

"Yeah, I haven't managed to see her since I've been back, so…" Danielle's voice trailed off for a moment, a sudden spark of anxiety hitting her, was this actually a good idea? She must have spoken the words out loud because her mother answered her in a brisk manner.

"Of course, it is, Amy is going to be thrilled to see you and she'll understand why you haven't been to see her yet. Have some faith in your friend Danni. I'll see you at eleven thirty, I'm looking forward to it." She sounded happy, the sound causing Danielle to smile in response.

"I'm looking forward to it as well Mamma, I'll see you outside the coffee shop." Danielle said, waiting to hear her mother say goodbye before she ended the call on her end.

She stared down at the handset for a moment, holding onto it tightly before she loosened her grip, letting out a deep breath as she did.

What she had just done was a good step forward.

All she had to do now was get ready and meet her mother down there, have lunch with her and maybe do some clothes shopping if she felt able to before coming home.

Just a simple everyday occurrence.

There was no reason to think that anything would go wrong.

No reason at all.

* * *

Author Note

 **Thanks for taking the time to read. An especially big thank you if you have left me a review, favourite the story or decided to follow it.**

 **I really appreciate it**


End file.
